It's a girl thing
by speedysparky3434
Summary: A girl meet the Eds and is running into all sorts of problems. First story, so be nice. [Rating might change for further refrances:]
1. The beginning

I do not own a thing.  
note: Here is what Jessica looks like for i am not putting her description in the story. She has light Brown hair, blue eyes, and is usaly wearing pink slacks,  
red boots, and a pink shirt where the sleeves go to her elbows. She's taller then Double D, but shorter then Ed. She's smart like Double D, but is a lot like Eddy.  
OK. Let's get on with the story.

One day, at the Eds theme park, a girl named Jessica enterd the park. She loved the Eds, and theme parks, so she thought she'd stop by. But when she entered the park, she noticed everyone looked so board. "Whats going on?" She thought. "Everyone looks... miserable." She looked around and saw a stage. The stage had chipped off paint, a few cobwebs, and was all dusty. Now jessica does not like a dirty stage.  
Or other dirty things So she grabbed a broom and went to work. After she finished,  
A white haired dude with sunglasses comes up to her and askes,"What are you doing"  
Her response was a nervouse one,"I was just sprucin up the place. No one likes a dirty stage, right?" "Uh-hu." He grabs a micer phone a hands it to Jessica. "What's this?" She asked. But he only shoved her onto the stage. In front of the stage were tons of people. she turned to the dude and he said, "What are you standing around for?  
SING!" When Jessica started to sing, more people came to watch. She had a beutiful voice.  
When the show ended. It was a big succsess. So the dude went on stage and said, "Thank you!  
Thank you! If your wondering who spruced up the stage, it was me!" He was making lies! So Jessica tapped him on his shoulder and said, "Excuse me? But you did not clean this stage"  
"Not now kid." "But I..." "I said..." He stopped because he noticed Jessica was actually trying to lend him a seat. "Oh. Why thank you." So he sat down and Fart sound affect  
Everyone laughed. He quickly got up and saw he was sitting on a whoopie cushion. He got so mad that he tried to grab Jessica. But she doged his attack and ran. "I'll get you soon or a later!" He yelled as he chased after her. Jessica stopped and looked for a good place to hide. She then noticed a bulding where you could meet the Eds. So she quickly ran into the building and locked the door behind her. "Who are you?" Someone asked. She turned and saw the Eds wondering what she was doing here. "I'm Jessica." 


	2. The beginnig eds point of view

I only own Jessica

* * *

It was a beutiful day out-side. The bees were buzzing, the birds were singing, only a fool would choose to stay in-side. Wait, i think I see three fools, right over there, in a building. Lets see what there up to.  
'whistle sound' "Double D!" yelled Eddy, "Stop whistleing, it's getting on my nerves!" By the way, Edd is sweeping the floor while Eddy is lounging off to the side  
"Well, Eddy, all you needed to do was ask." "Eddy!" Yelled Ed as he walked into the room carrying a toothbrush. "I cleaned the toilet Eddy! Now what can I do?"Oh and the room has a stage,  
and 6 rows of seats  
"Well, you can clean the gutters"  
"Yeah! I can... whats a gutter Eddy"  
But instead of listening, Eddy was looking out a window laughing a bit.  
"Eddy, are you ok?" asked Double D as he put his hand on Eddy's shoulder.  
"Huh?" He turned around so fast that Double D had to move his hand not to get hurt. "I was just"  
"Eddy!" yelled Ed, "I found a cool button in the bathroom"  
"Ed"  
"Yes eddy"  
Before Eddy could answer, a girl came in through the front doors and locked "Um who are you? Asked Double D.  
"I'm Jessica"


	3. a good and bad meeting

I only own Jessica Sorry I did not update for a while. I was busy.

"I'm Jessica. And you would be"  
"We're the Eds," said Eddy stepping up to talk even though he was sweating like a maniac. "You know, from that TV show"  
"Oh yeah. Ed, Edd n Eddy. It's really nice to finally meet you," She said as she stood their blushing a bit. "I love your show"  
"Really?" said Double D, a bit surprised. "We don't really get to many fans that are girls"  
"Oh. That's to bad," she said, feeling a bit sorry for the Eds. Then they all noticed that some one was banging at the door so hard, that it looked like the door was about to be nocked down.  
"Looks like every one wants to be let in early," said Double D as he went to open the door. When he opened the door, a very mad person stormed in.  
It was the Eds manager. The guy with white hair and glasses is who I'm talking about. Jessica started to take a few steps backwards and then turned around and ran. But the manager grabbed her by the neck and said, "You've humiliated me for to long!" Then he started to shake her vilently.  
"Let her go!" yelled Eddy.  
"Make me." he said back.  
"Ok then. Ed, Phone"  
"Okey Dokey Smokey," he said and grabbed the phone and gave it to Eddy.  
"Lets see now." Eddy said and started to dial. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Hello. Is Danny there? Hi Danny. I have a question. Yeah. Am I alowed to fire my manager"  
Their manager suddenly dropped Jessica and had a very worried look on his face.  
Edd went over to assist Jessica.  
Eddy continued to talk on the phone. "Really? Ok, thanks." Eddy hung up. He looked at his manager with a smerk on his face.  
"Ok Eddy. Don't be gettin any ideas. I let her go ok"  
"It's to late. You're fired"  
The managers face fell as he fell to his nees. "But I..." Then he became mad. "I'll be back. You'll need me back." And with that, he stormed out the door.  
"Looks like we need a new manager," said Double D. 


	4. Ch 4

I own nothin, cept Jess

* * *

"Looks like we'll need a new manager." said Double D.  
"What was your first clue," said Eddy as he slammed the phone back down.  
He started to stare at Jessica. "What?" She asked."Nothing." he sighed "we'll be looking all over the place just to find a new manager. Oh well, It's time to let everyone in anyways." So, as Eddy walked to the doors, Ed and Double D got ready, and Jessica sat down.  
When Eddy openned the door, he gave a big smile and said, "Hi! I'm Eddy,  
and..." Then, all of the people came in trampling Eddy. Jessica giggled as she watched poor little Eddy get up from being trampled on. When Eddy got up and dusted himself off, he went up to the stage and tried to say again, "Hi! I'm Eddy and..." Then he was interupted by a familar voice, "Get on with it dork!" Kevin. Yep. Kevin. That dum 3 haired big chin dum dummy head Kevin. I wonder how he got in this scene? Perhaps his mother dropped him off. Or he came through a teleportation divice that he got from the monster who drank out of the toilet. Actually that's not Kevin at all. It's really a tape recorder Edd & Ed were messin with. But poor Eddy didn't know that. So he started to yell, and yell, and yell even more. But every time Eddy would say something, 'Kevin' would say something back. So every one started to leave. Except Jessica, she knew it would be better to stay inside with that crazy manager out there. After Eddy got tired of yelling, he pulled back the curtains that were behind him and saw Edd & Ed laughing hystarically by a tape recorder.  
"Grrrrrr!" said Eddy and was getting ready to pounce on the both of them but stopped short. He started to sniff, and floated over to Jessica. (If you saw the one Episode with The money tree, then you know what I mean)  
He floated in front of Jessica's face and then noticed what he was doing.  
He fell to the floor and staired at Jessica. "What?" she asked. "Oh"  
She said and pulled a 50 dollar bill out of her pocket and held it far from Eddys reach. He started to play puppy with her. He did every command Jess told him to do, just to get the 50 dollars.  
"Stop fulling around guys, we have to get ready for the next show," Said Edd.  
"Next show?" asked Jess. "Isn't your next show in 5 hours, 53 min, and 3.2 sec?" (The show they just had was at noon)  
The Eds staired at Jess in amasment.  
"Well that's what happens when your related to Nicola Tessla," She said.  
"Your related to Nicola Tessla!" Said Double D surprised with a smile on his face.  
"Yeah. He's my great, great, great, great, great, great uncle." (Look, I don't know anything about this guy. So I don't know how old he is, OK)  
"Really!" Double D's eyes grew wide and hearts started to form in his eyes.  
"Not!" Jess yelled and laughed histarically. "Actually, I had a great tutor"  
"Who?" Asked Eddy.  
"Oh he's just the most wonderful, humerouse, the most handsome guy in the whole world." She said dreamly.  
"S-so you got a (gulp) b-boyfriend?" Eddy stuttered.  
"Uh, yeah. Anywho, why do you guys need to get ready for the next show so early"  
asked Jess.  
"It's because bananas will eat us if we don't." Said Ed.  
"No Ed." Said Edd, "It's because our man-a-ger..." then he rememerd Eddy fired their manager. Edd smiled.  
"Yo D, you have no manager." Said Jess.  
"That's right!" said Eddy. "So that means," Eddy walked toward the door and started to open the door, but closed it right away. It seems his ex-manager was standiing by the door with a scowl across his face. "Uh...is there a back way?" 


End file.
